


Security Blanket

by Angel_Tortured



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Tortured/pseuds/Angel_Tortured
Summary: Lance feels as though his heart was big and open. No one wanted it, or him. Feeling as though no matter what he did he always made the wrong move, or feel slightly selfish in loving more than one person. How could he love, Keith, Allura, and is best bud Hunk all at the same time- but oh so differently?What if Lance's feelings were reciprocated? Someone made a move on him first, got through his thick skull. How would that affect his relationship with others, mostly Hunk? Who seemed to be the most upset by Lance's new relationship.Voltron Big Bang:Primary 2.0 Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron Big Bang: [Primary 2.0 Bang](http://voltronbigbang.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Artist: [shadow-wyvern-art](https://shadow-wyvern-art.tumblr.com/)

Lance has always been a flirt, Hunk had always been by his side with every failed attempt. It seemed being in space, Lance had become even more flirty. Nearly every word from his mouth towards anyone had to do with dating or sex. It was hard to not become irritated because he knew exactly what Lance was doing. Lance projecting out, because he was skin starved and lonely. Hunk always cared deeply for his friend, in part, he was in love with Lance. Honestly, anyone who knew Lance truly was also in love with him. It seemed as though Lance could never tell, he never seemed like when he got any flirtation back as if people were serious.

He noticed Lance drifting off more, away from Hunk. He missed nights when Lance was upset, he would crawl into Hunk’s room to sleep. Claiming Hunk made him feel safe, and loved. He needed Hunk, and he will always love him. They would cuddle in their sleep, both would wake happily.

Now Lance stopped doing so, and it hurts a lot, that was their thing even at the Garrison. Hunk began to wonder if he did something wrong. Wondering led to worrying because it seemed Lance avoided him now. He would give a mean glare every time he was with Pidge and would avoid being around them. He would opt to bother Keith and Allura. Spending most of his time with Shiro and Keith, even it seemed like neither wanted Lance around. So why was Lance avoiding Hunk?

He was baking, his stress levels beyond peeked. Lance and Keith were at the mall for a mission. He felt a burn in his chest, angry that he wasn’t on the mission. Upset Lance was running from him, hurting their friendship. Did Lance figure out Hunk was in love with him? So now instead of confronting it, he just avoided him altogether?

Maybe Hunk had it all wrong, besides Lance was allowed to make other friends. It was good for the overall team, he and Keith were now… close. He knew Lance had a big heart, multiple people were in it. He knows Lance hasn’t stopped loving him, but maybe their love just didn’t seem to be the same. He wanted to spoil, take care of him, worship Lance. Be there for him until the end. Lance might only see them as buddies.

He smiled to himself as he rolled the pastry dough, he was closer to Lance than anyone else. No one knew Lance’s family, spent summers together, Flying around the world together on holiday breaks to visit each other’s beaches. Splashing and playing in the sand, their families also became close. They have an unbreakable bond, no one can be this close even if they tried. Hunk shouldn’t worry about his role in Lance’s life. He knows if he made a move, Lance would most likely say yes… but he has to make the move. 

Creating the recipe Lance’s grandmother taught Hunk a few summers ago. It was a pastry she made to woo her husband. It’s been passed through the generations, as a declaration of love in the McClains.

This was sure to amaze Lance, moving them from best bros to best boyfriends.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is so boring!” Lance cried out on the edge of the bench outside the storefront. They arrived too early, so waiting for their package to show up. Keith seemed unamazed by Lance’s whining.

“You know the saying; only boring people, are boring.”

“Oh haha,” Lance stuck his tongue out at him. “You have to be the boring one, cause you are boring.”

“Seriously, all you can come up with?” Keith raised a brow, before relaxing his face again. Sighing looking back at the store.

“No- okay well maybe. Just saying this place…” Lance got up, shoving his hands into his pocket. “On Earth, this is where you’d be going on dates, and I’m so tired of being lonely. It seems I like everyone, but no one likes me back.”

“You are still upset Allura isn’t interested? I mean at some point you should let it go, maybe you are just pushing her away?” Keith suggested getting up to meet Lance’s eye level. Lance couldn’t look at him, but Keith could see the color rushing to Lance’s cheeks. He was embarrassed. Keith reached out, placing his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “I think you are completely wrong Lance, stop thinking no one likes you back- cause you’re wrong, completely.”

“What do you know? You probably never dated in your life,” Lance shrugged him off, storming down the mall strip. He didn’t want to hear anymore, he knew no one felt the same for him back. People want to assume because he likes multiple people, he has less of a heartache. Like you strike out with one, at least there are others. No, instead it’s double, triple the pain. Being part of Voltron, and being who Lance was it hurt more. Cause he was connected to everyone, it’s why the pain of not being able to show his love to others. Drove him insane, it’s why he stopped sleeping next to Hunk. He was too close to him already, he couldn’t risk losing him. So he focused his mind on the two he felt also close with. Allura and Keith. Lance was dying inside, with joy that Shiro gave him and Keith a solo mission. And an easy one too, it was more than anything for them to hang out. Get to know Keith more, hopefully, show Lance another side of him. One with walls down.

But no the stupid mullet had to ruin it, didn’t he? Claiming Lance was wrong as if he knew something didn't. Like he couldn’t tell if someone was in love with him back? Of course, he would know, how could you not tell if someone was in love with?

Stupid Keith, for making him think for one moment he had a chance. That Lance was loved, that maybe even Keith might feel the same. All were false hopes, last thing Lance wanted. Was to feel loved, but not actually be loved.

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know,” Allura said to her loyal mice. “I find him so annoying, it gets under my skin. How he uses completely useless words. Like that don’t make any sense, he just says it weird, then everyone groans.”

She pouted, brushing a strand of her hair back. “I suppose they are sorta working if the point is to annoy me enough that I start thinking about him. Then I start thinking about his smile, his freckles-” SQUEAK.

“Yes, of course, I have noticed his freckles! They are very cute body marks… It makes up for his ears. I feel bad for humans. I suppose he can be quiet charming. Sometimes when he just calms down and talks normally. He is very sweet.”

SQUEAK SQUEAK

“Oh, I could see that they seemed very close before arriving. Hunk being in love with Lance is no surprise-” SQUEAK

“Keith is what? Are you sure?”

 

* * *

 

Lance set the edge of the fountain, kicking and swinging his legs. Keith stood over him for a moment, before sitting down next to him. 

“Why are you so mad?” Keith asked him, Lance rested his chin in his hand.

“Cause you are a big liar, thinking people like me. Giving me false hope,” Lance pouted more into his hand. Keith rolled his eyes, scooting closer.

“You’re right, I’ve never dated. I’ve never been interested in anyone, just didn’t seem like something I wanted.”

“Lone wolf and all that,” Lance huffed, Keith smiled affectionately.

“Well, that’s what I thought… I guess I just found the person, who makes me want to do all the cutesy fun things. Movies, ice cream, dates… kissing.”

“Wow,” Lance looked up at Keith to see if he was serious. Blinked a few times, there was such a fond look on his face. Lance thought this wasn’t Keith, this was someone else. “They must be very special, to make you feel that. I didn’t think you were capable.”

“Ha yeah me too, it shocked Shiro that’s for sure.” Keith laughed softly, Lance blinked at him again. “Wait it’s not Shiro?”

“What no way,” Keith shook his head. “No, but the guy… he’s really special.”

“Well good for him I guess, rubbing it in my face that you have a date, thanks.”

“I don’t know if you are actually so dense, or you are just being stubborn,” Keith hissed. His nose barely touching Lance’s. Lance moved his head back. “What are you talking about?”

“The mall? The package just happened to be delayed? Shiro set this up on purpose…” Keith tried to clue Lance in, hoping he didn’t actually have to say it.

“Why would he do that, what is he here or something. Keith, did you plan on ditching me for some guy?”

“Okay… so you are just dense,” Keith rubbed his face with his hand.

“I am not!” Lance whined before he felt lips on his. His face and fair being pulled tighter to the body. It took a moment to relax, not even registering he was being kissed. Melting into the mouth, opening, allowing the tongue to search his. Moaning to grab some air, but a hand moved to his hip. Wanting Lance close, Lance shifted as well. His leg wrapping over the other, before he realized they were falling back into the fountain. Making a loud splash. Keith didn’t for a second let go, and Lance was losing his mind needing to be touched. The two splashing and rolling in the water. Heads clunking around and falling under. Not until a good amount went up into Lance’s nose, he pushed off and leaned over the fountain coughing up water. Crawling out of the fountain on the hard tile flooring. Slightly dazed, ‘what the hell just happened?’ Looking up as Keith was crawling out. 

“So I’m the guy?” Lance asked as Keith helped him up. “Yeah,” Keith smiled ringing water out of his hair.

“That… was some kiss.” Lance laughed, pulling at the wet tight clothes. Keith blushed, chewing on his lip. “I liked it a lot… I think after we get the package, we should do some more kisses like that.”

“Yeah?” Keith said all too excitedly. “I mean we can like now since there is no package. It was just a backup in case this didn’t go well.”

“Consider it a mission success!” Lance wrapped his arms over him, within a second his mouth was on Keith’s.

 

 

* * *

 

Keith and Lance dried off pretty quickly being in the red lion, not even noticing they were wet prior. Lance was nearly squealing, pulling Keith down the halls towards his room. If he wasn’t sucking Keith off in the next 5 minutes, he was going to throw a fit.

Shiro barely managed to get a word to them, Keith just gave him a thumbs up before zipping around a corner. Flashes of touching, pulling, bumping into things. Knocking everything onto Lance’s floor on the way to his bed. Tripping over video game wires, and dirty clothes. Lance couldn’t let go, and Keith wasn’t going to let him stop. Hands roaming over each other’s bodies, tugging their jackets off as they clank their teeth together. Moaning out, but couldn’t stop themselves. 

Lance straddled Keith’s lap, tugging his shirt off, Keith doing the same. Gliding his fingers over Lance’s chest, feeling his body burst from it. “You like that…” Keith teased, biting into his neck. Lance mewled, rocking his hard jeaned crotch against Keith’s. “Fuck Keith… I want to suck you off, pull my hair, fuck me…”

“Oh fuck,” Keith whined, reaching his hand up to Lance’s hair to tug. “Really?”

“Yes!” Lance cried out, moving his hands in between them. Tugging Keith’s black skinny jeans, struggling but managed to get his hand in. Rubbing his palm on the outside of his jockstrap, Keith shivered. Holding onto Lance tighter. Moving his hands, grabbing his ass hard and fast. That there was a loud smack, and groan from Lance. Lance moved more, allowing to rubbing his ass in Keith’s hands. Wanting so bad for them to fuck it out this minute. Not getting his jeans off soon, he was going to end up coming in his jeans and drip down his leg. Keith was gasping and breathing hard in his hand. They both whined and cried, but unable to pull apart for a second to take it even further. Just dry humping felt amazing, something Lance was begging for.

They felt like they are about to burst, Lance rolled his head back as Keith marked his neck all over. Tears starting to roll off their cheeks, the sweat on their faces and chests. Then there was a knock at the door. “Hey Lance,” Hunk called from the other side. Keith quickly threw Lance off him, who giggled as he landed on his back on the bed. Keith scrambled to the door, shirtless, pants hanging on his hips.

“Oh wow hey Hunk,” Keith leaned on the door out of breath. Eyeing the wrapped plate, assuming food. “Ugh, Keith…”

“KEITHHHH!” Lance whined from the bed, Hunk was able to peek in to see the state both the boys were in. “Come on and fuck me already, I can only keep my legs open so long.” Keith licked his lip holding back a dangerous grin. Hunk was shaking pushing the plate towards Keith, looking down. “It’s for Lance.” Quickly zooming down the hall.

“What did Hunk what?” Lance asked as Keith placed the plate down rejoining him. “I guess he made you some desserts.”

“That’s nice of him… but,” Lance gripped his hand on Keith’s crotch. “I want some of this,” Lance smirked gaining a moan from Keith.

“Oh yeah?” Keith pushed his jeans down to his knees, freeing his dick. Lance's eyes lit up, looking up and down. “How do you fit that- THAT! Into those jeans.”

Keith smiled, pushing Lance down on the bed. Hovering over him, licking his neck to his ear. “Oh, I’m good at making it fit into small spaces.”

“What makes you so sure I’m tight?” Lance challenged tugging his pants down more freeing his dick. Wrapping his long, thin fingers and stroked himself.

“I have a good theory, something tells me you’ve never done this before.” Lance mood completely turned. His lips slightly parted, he stopped stroking. His eyes looked away from Keith, he started close himself off. “What- Lance I’m sorry, I- did I say something wrong?” Keith held Lance’s face in worry.

“No… it’s fine. It’s…” Lance sighed. “I’m not broken, I’m fine. If I tell you this, you can’t start treating me differently. I like you being rough with me, I like you.”

“Lance I’m listening if I hurt you- I would never mean to.”

“I know you wouldn’t, you didn’t… just you’re not my first, but I have a good theory you’re going to be the first to feel good.” Lance said quietly, Keith was quiet for a moment. Before tilting Lance’s face up to kiss him softly. “Oh, Lance…”

“Please don’t ‘Oh Lance’ me, just fuck me.” Lance kicked his pants off completely before pulling Keith’s down more. Lance bit his tongue, great Keith was going to be all weird now. Keith let out a sigh before Lance was rolled onto his stomach. Keith spread Lance’s cheeks apart, poking the hole with his thumb. Lance reached underneath his pillow grabbing a small tube of lube and a roll of condoms. “You keep condoms in bed with you?” Keith questioned taking them.

“It makes clean up easier okay, I don’t want to sleep in dirty sheets or change them every time.”

“Oh, that’s actually pretty smart.” Keith nodded, slicking his fingers up. Sliding his first finger in, Lance barely made a sound of discomfort. It went in easily enough when he turned his finger circular motion Lance made a soft huff. Adding a second, similar response, a little more vocal. Third, Lance was actually starting to whine and hiss. Keith was rough, but also be careful. Pulling out, he added more lube, enough when he started to thrust in and out of Lance. Lube was gushing out easily. Lance twisted and thrashed around on the bed, Keith needed to use his other hand to keep Lance’s hip firm. 

Lance cried out as Keith thrust and pounded 4 fingers in. Lance hissed through his teeth, but every time he reached for air. His breath would be a loud moaning cry. Lance took a deep breath as Keith pulled out, listening to the sound of the wrapper of the condom. Made the hairs on his body stand up. Feeling the tip press against his throbbing and aching hole, he let out the trapped air from his mouth as Keith pushed in. It was slow, patient, steady. Keith adjusted his body, moving Lance’s hips down closer filling him all the way in. Lance squeaked as he felt his body be so filled. Groaning as Keith pulled out slowly, feeling how long it really was as it dragged against the walls of his body. His body trying to breathe, but how can it when it felt this good? How can he focus on anything else? Besides the way he feels, every inch of Keith’s body, every line…

“More…” Lance hissed. “I need more of you.”

“More?” Keith flipped his hair behind his ear to get a better look at Lance. Lance nodded, moving his hands over Keith’s back. “I don’t know you can get any more of me?” Keith smirked, Lance groaned rolling his hips impatiently.

“You are killing me here! Stop teasing and get to the good stuff already!” Lance clawed and growled at him. Rocking his hips again.

“Lance, Jesus!” Keith coughed, grabbing Lance’s arms to pin him down to the bed. “You really haven’t been touched in so long, it’s driving you nuts.”

“Only nuts I want are yours, come on!!!” Lance squirmed. Keith made a small snort, tightening his grip on Lance’s arms to the bed. Pushing his body to his knees, Lance’s lower back rested against his thighs. Without much warning, he made the bed shake, bang, and creak into the wall. The room filled with Lance’s moans, breaths, and screams echoing. Bouncing off the walls, returning to Keith’s ears. Keith’s body began to sweat, his hair sticking to his face and Lance’s neck. 

Letting go of one arm, to hook under Lance’s knee… giving more. Lance quickly wrapped his fingers in Keith’s hair. Curling around his wrist and pulled tight, gasping into the damp corner of Keith’s neck. “Fuck... Keith, I- I needed this for so long. Thank you... Thank- thank you.” Lance’s eyes swelled with lust filled tears. Becoming close to the climax, his heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. 

“Don’t thank me… I wanted this too,” Keith smiled. Letting go of Lance’s limbs, to cradle his face. Kissing Lance hard, as he gave a sharp thrust. There was a slight pause and moan between them, then Keith gave another hard thrust. He whimpered and his body shook on top of Lance. Swirling his tongue with Lance’s, he hissed at Lance’s hole flickering and pulsed around his spent dick.

Lance withered and shook, seeking to get off. Keith grabbed his hand around Lance, not even needed to give more than 3 strokes before Lance came as well.

Keith took a moment, admiring the red covered sweaty face that was Lance. But oh how he glowed, he gave Lance another kiss before pulling out. Sitting up, Lance groaned setting his lower body back to the bed. Looking at Keith’s back as he removed the condom. Began to clean himself off. “Need any help?” Lance asked crawling towards him. Resting his head on his shoulder. “Aftercare and all that…” Lance clicked his tongue as a hint.

“Oh yeah… that.” Keith said nervously, not returning Lance’s direction.

“What’s wrong?” Lance sat stiffer, trying to get Keith to look at him. Lance’s heart racing for a whole new reason. Begging this wasn’t just sex. Begging Keith wasn’t just going to leave him like this

“Nothing… I just.” Keith took a deep breath. “I don’t really know how to do the aftercare stuff. I have never been with anyone who wanted me to stay, I just am not sure what to do. Should I get a warm towel, food?”

“Aww Keith,” Lance let out a relieved breath. Wrapping his arms over Keith’s shoulders. “I haven’t really either, I usually do that stuff for myself. So let’s try this together… I really don’t want you to leave me.”

“Really? You want me to stay?” Keith gave a hopeful smile, bringing his hand to his shoulder. Lacing his fingers in Lance’s hand.

“Of course, I was scared when you got up so quick. You were going to dispose of me just like the rubber.”

“I wouldn’t-”

“I know.” Lance shushed him. “I can be… Insecure, as you know. AND… the last thing I want is to think I was nothing more than sex.”

“You’re not, we didn’t need to have sex for me to want to be close to Lance. Besides Shiro, your the only person I truly feel safe and be a better version of myself with. I like me better when I am with you.”

“Did you… just quote that song?”

“What song?” Keith tilted his head confused. “No, I just really… I know you have feelings for more than one person. I am not an idiot, I know you need to feel love. I know it’s not that I’m exactly enough, I know I am… but you have a big heart. I get you’re poly Lance, and that is okay with me.”

Lance didn’t respond for what felt like forever, his face looked shocked or he was about to cry. Lance finally moved, pulling Keith close to him. “I love you, Keith! Thank you… for like understanding and not wanting to get rid of me.”

“I would never,” Keith smiled. “So how about this aftercare stuff. Do you need anything? Water, a bath, baby butt rash stuff?”

“You are incredible, also a complete dork. My ass is fine, nothing a little bath can’t fix.” Lance got up, tugging Keith with him to the bathroom.

 

* * *

  
  


Getting out of the steamy hot bath, wet hair but oh so clean bodies. “Babe you mind changing the sheets, I need to put my face mask on.”

“Yeah, sure,” Keith shook his head taking the sheets off. Going to Lance’s closet for new ones. “Hey what’s this?” Lance asked gestured to the plate, removing the foil. 

“Oh yeah, remember Hunk stopped by wanting to talk… we were well... He kinda got the message and handed it, saying it was for you. I didn’t really think more about it, why?”

“Oh, nothing…” Lance said a little solemn. He looked at the small folded card, his lip quivered. Looking down at the cake and back to the card. “ Realmente me amas ¿Realmente Hunk?  _ Masa Real _ .”

“What was that, Lance?” Keith asked tucking the last corner.

“Nothing, just wondering what Hunk made. I have never seen it before…”

“Well he is creative, probably wanted is the best bud to try it.” Keith sat on the bed, waiting for Lance to join him.

“Yeah, ha, best bud…” He made his way back to the bathroom to mess with his face. A small irritated voice, not allowing him to enjoy Keith with him. Allow him to relax, be with his boyfriend. The one who made the move, the one who wasn’t too late. His mind was going to drive him nuts until he can talk to Hunk.

Joining the bed, seeing Keith and how he looked at Lance. He never left, he didn’t hurt or use Lance. It was something Lance was excited but nervous to get used to. Someone who did want to take care of him, not saying Hunk didn’t. Just right now, all he wanted was Keith’s arms on him. His kisses, his smell, his love. Curling into a ball, Keith’s chin on his shoulder. His arms over Lance, this was good. This made Lance and Keith happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Shadow-Wyvern-Art official art post! Absolutely amazing!](https://shadow-wyvern-art.tumblr.com/post/183965773053/art-for-amazing-fic-security-blanket-by)
> 
> Translation:   
> Realmente me amas ¿Realmente Hunk? Masa Real.  
> \-->You really love me. Really Hunk? Masa Real.
> 
> Masa Real: [Cuban Dessert, (Guava Bars)](http://www.lanicooks.com/cuban-masa-real/)


	3. Chapter 3

“You okay Hunk, you seem kinda angry and upset today,” Pidge asked as Hunk stormed into the kitchen. “I am fine.”

“Really, it seems like you just saw Lance with Keith.” Pidge pointed out. Hunk didn’t respond but glared. “We all saw it Hunk. Shiro set the mission up so Keith could ask Lance out, being like the big bro, helping little bro out.”

“Well that isn’t fair, I was going to ask him. I was what 20 minutes late? Shiro shouldn’t have gotten involved.” Hunk groaned. “It’s not fair, Keith had an advantage.”

“I’m not going to be a jerk… but you might’ve been more than 20 minutes late.”

“What do you mean?” Hunk eyed her.

“Well, you two know each other for years, out of all that time… maybe Lance never thought you were ever going to be more than friends. He wasn’t going to be more than a friend. I mean why didn’t you ask him out while we were at the Garrison?”

“Well I was nervous, I didn’t have the confidence- wait did Lance say something to you?”

“Nothing more than what you already know, his whole big love thing. He also isn’t actually a pro romantic as he wants people to think. We both know he’s been hurt. BAD.” Pidge kicked her legs and swayed on the countertop.

“I know, that’s also it! I didn’t Lance was actually pretending he was ready to move on, or he was actually ready to move on. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship after what happened to him.”

“At least the Garrison dealt with the problem, maybe it helped. He didn’t have to be in the same flight class, he could take the night class instead.”

“That was a nasty break up, they should’ve expelled what’s his face.”

“I agree. The slander, the blackmail. He should’ve been arrested, I mean sure they both are minors. It’s still an offense that he posted that video of Lance sucking him off around. Thank god, Lance’s sister is up there with Shiro. Completely widespread delete of it, causing anyone who tries to watch it to crash.”

“See, how could I possibly know all this and then make the moves on him. We’ve seen him lash out, cause he thought people saw him as easy. I would never, but I can’t change how Lance was feeling. He was bullied and abused by his ex, and then guys kept trying to hit on him. I remember him saying how done he was with guys, he only wanted to date girls for a while. How could I have asked him out! Only when I knew he was ready!”

“Okay, I get your point now… but you shouldn’t mope. Maybe it's for the best, he and Keith don’t have that history. Lance can find that fact about himself, he won’t feel like someone is judging him.”

“I would never!”

“Not saying you would, he just might not be able to let the past go… with Keith, he can.”

“I hate you’re right,” Hunk groaned frustrated. “I am happy for him, but I am sad for me.”

  
  


* * *

 

##  4 Months Later

 

There was a high pitch squealing and laughter from around the corner. The team knew full well who and what they were doing, but chose to ignore it… for the most part. Shiro had to put his foot down, a week prior when walking in on the two boys in the lounge. Nearly pulled his eyes out, seeing Lance choke on his brother’s dick. After that, it was a strict bedrooms only. It had always been an unspoken rule, Shiro assumed both would have the common courtesy not to fuck where people, eat, shit, or relax. He assumed wrong, coming to realize they have nearly fucked each other all over the castle. 

No longer trusting the group showers, hearing from Hunk the two were going at it through the steam. Shiro had enough, and he was actually the last one to break. Everyone else seemed to break already.

The two couldn’t keep their fucking hands to themselves, making missions a distraction! They couldn’t form Voltron without Lance making a sexual comment about something stupid. Or the minute they got onto a planet Keith was pinning Lance against his lion.

What the strangest, and most bothering… it was so clear how much Keith was in love with Lance. Though it felt like Lance loved Keith, he didn’t seem loyal. He would continue to flirt with Allura, and it wasn’t playful, just kidding. It was a serious, ‘wow is seriously hitting on Allura right now?’ Does Keith just let him?

On one particular mission, Lance and Allura were teamed up. Shiro avoided Keith and Lance together if he could. He knew if it came down to it, Keith and Lance would be professional. They do care about Voltron and saving lives, just they might be slower at returning.

The point was Lance and Allura were together, and something happened between them that made Shiro’s skin crawl. He was not happy Allura was giggling and laughing at Lance’s jokes. He was not happy Keith seeing this when they returned. 

He was about to tear Lance a new one for cheating, and using Keith. Keith had stopped him, explaining the misunderstanding. Just because Keith wasn’t actively flirting with others, doesn’t mean he couldn’t. He wasn’t hurt in the slightest by Lance’s advances. Cause he knew Lance and knew at the end of the day, they share a bed together.

 

Hunk, on the other hand, his heart was breaking. Watching all of this, seeing that Lance was just not interested in him. He didn’t say anything about the card, the agave bars. The recipe from Lance’s grandmother. Maybe Pidge was right… maybe it was too much to be with Hunk. Too much history, he knew Lance too well. Now? He felt he didn’t know Lance at all.

Last year, he would hear Lance cry and beg to not have sex. Scared to be around someone too long, only sought comfort from Hunk. He would crawl in bed with him, sneak into his dorm. He needed to feel safe, Hunk made him feel safe. 

Now hears Lance’s cries from joy and thrills. He’s happy, Keith is the one to make him happy now. Of course, Hunk was bitter and jealous. It was hard to not feel like Lance was stolen from him. He knew it was selfish to think that, Lance belonged to no one. It still felt a large part of his life was given to Keith, and Lance nearly avoids Hunk at all costs. He tried to move on, move past this. He can’t. Every kiss, every touch… he sees himself with Lance.

He felt so conflicted as time passed. He saw how Keith made Lance feel loved, he wanted Keith to make him feel loved too. He was surprisingly affectionate. It was calm and caring. He took time, he listened to what Lance needed. Hunk wanted a Keith, but he wanted Lance. He was confused about how could he fall in love with a relationship. How can he love them, together, be with them? He must be crazy.

 

As more time passed things with Allura as well, he noticed Allura and Keith seemed to be closer. Touchy… touchy on Lance. How could Allura be where he wanted? Witnessing what he wanted but with someone else, no… two people getting what he wanted.

He felt this time he couldn’t complain, as Keith and Allura hung out, Lance started to get closer to him again. He would come in and ask to try foods, he would try to start a friendly banter with Hunk. He would hug him, touch him a little longer than he should’ve. Sending chills over him, he would try to bring up his relationship with Keith. Lance would change the topic, explaining it wasn’t the time yet. 

Hunk never understood what he meant, it wasn’t the time. Lance was hiding something from him. He was beyond confused, Lance acted so strangely. He hated his best friend keeping secrets from him.

“Do you hate me, Lance?” Hunk asked bluntly one day after training. “You hate me.”

“Wha-” Lance was taken back by the accusation. “What no, I love you Hunk. How can you think that?”

“Well, it used to be us, then sometime before you got together with Keith you started cutting me out. You no longer came to my room at night, you would avoid me. It only got worse with Keith, like I didn’t even exist. You owe me an explanation, Lance.” Allura and Keith were looking at them, Keith was about to step in.

“We’re just talking, I’ll catch up with you two later.” Lance smiled, Keith gave a concerning look but left. “You’re right… I do owe you one.”

“Great, tell me what I did wrong.” Hunk said.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Lance gave a sad smile. “You had been everything I needed. You were there for me in ways no one else could, you took my nightmares, you made me safe. For that I am so thankful, you made me get better.”

“But… I’m confused.”

“I don’t need you anymore,” Lance looked down. “It’s not a bad thing, okay. You were my security blanket and I couldn’t keep holding onto you if I wanted to move on truly. I can’t bring a security blanket to sleep over, I’m a grown boy… I can’t bring you to bed with me and Keith.” Lance reached to touch his shoulder

Hunk huffed, pushing his hand away. “All you are telling me, Lance, is that you outgrew me.” 

“Hunk no, I didn’t mean it like that!” Lance huffed as well.

“Really? Because all I am getting from why you don’t want to hang out or be my friend anymore is because I am no longer useful. I thought you were better than that. I thought you were better than him.  _ Do they even know? _ ” Hunk felt a hard sting to his cheek and ringing to his ears. Hunk blinked, looking at Lance who was covering his mouth in shock.

“Hunk, oh my god I am so sorry!” Lance tried to touch him, do something. Hunk shoved him away. “I loved you, Lance, I am done with you using me.” Storming past him, Lance sunk to the ground. Covering his face, cursing at himself. He freaking slapped Hunk, the nicest and gentlest person. Lance slapped him.

A few minutes later Lance was rushing out of the hall to find Keith and Allura. “Woah, Lance you okay?” Keith grabbed his hand.

“Yeah- I ugh… kinda- no, I slapped Hunk.”

“What why?” Keith stiffened. “You are like in love with him, why would you do that.”

“He made me upset okay! I didn’t mean to, I just- he pushed a bubble he knew would hurt me. And I reacted, I instantly regretted it, I didn’t even know I slapped him until my hand was stinging.”

“What did he do, I can talk to him?” Keith asked.

“What no, the last thing I want is angry spice running over to sugar cookie dealing with my problem.”

“Well, what did he say that upset you so?” Allura asked. “We should be cautious to not hurt you with it.”

“I… I am not ready to talk about it. Keith kinda knows, but I haven’t left it more than that.”

“Wait are you talking about the ‘sex not feeling good’ thing?”

“Maybe, sorta- Look me and Hunk have been friends for YEARS. He knows everything, my family… fuck… He loves me so much it scares me. I cause I am scared if we ever broke up, years of my life would be ruined. Nothing but sorrow throughout my memories. He’s been with me, through everything… I can’t afford the emotional toll. So yeah, he knows all about that thing, that I am not talking about because honestly fuck that. I want it to stay in the past.”

“I have an idea,” Allura suggested. “I feel maybe, I can help. Though, slapping him won’t help!”

“I am sorry!” Lance threw his head back and covered his face. “Please tell me you have a solution? I don’t want to lose him, it’s why I've been too scared to make the next move even though he wants it. Now I’ve ruined everything.”

“Lance relax. I would’ve reacted worse. Hell, I have acted worse to you than a slap in our fights sometimes.”

“Really- not really, hate fucking isn’t worse than a slap. You never hit me.” Lance crossed his arms. “It’s cute you think that, but what does that say about me? Hunk already now has it in his head I am using him, and I am a manipulative abuser. Me hitting him doesn’t change his mind.”

“Maybe, but let’s hear Allura out. I’m sure Hunk will forgive you if he really loves you he will.”

“Don’t say it like it’s so easy! All I can see myself is just what he compared me to, I am just as bad as an abuser. I didn’t mean to-”

“Lance!” Keith grabbed his hands. “Knock it off, you’re not abusive. You don’t have that in you, you would never mean to hurt anyone. Especially who you love. Hunk crossed something that hurt you mentally, it triggered you. The matter you are in so much guilt, and sorrow over it proves it. You never would mean to hurt him, you don’t want to. Abusers, don’t feel remorse. They try to justify and say the other person had it coming. Instead, you, are saying you lost your temper and you won’t do it again. We do things that aren’t really us when we feel cornered or trapped. Away of mental self-defense. I’m sure Hunk knows, let him cool off.”

“You sure know a lot about this…” Lance sniffled.

“Well… Foster homes aren’t exactly easy. Please stop beating yourself up, Hunk wouldn’t want you to either.” Lance nodded, letting out a sigh. “You’re right.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Kallura...  
> Both people expressing feelings and place, arrangements that are with Lance

A few days have passed, Hunk wouldn’t look at Lance. Lance would try and stop him, make him talk to him. There was no use in it, Hunk was so angry, Lance couldn’t drop the blame. Eventually, Lance stopped trying, spending most of his time in Keith’s arms again. Buried in cuddles, the two were quieter than they normally were. Everyone noticed the dark gloom over both Keith and Lance, they were so sad. They couldn’t pull apart from holding each other, nuzzled in the crook of each other’s necks. 

The bags grew large under Lance’s eyes, Keith was extra moody on edge. Snapping randomly at anyone, mostly at Lance out of habit. He was cranky when Lance wasn’t next to him when Lance wanted to just stay in bed and do nothing. He wanted to be alone, he wanted no one to touch him. Keith had issues with that because he had abandonment issues. When Lance turned into a small ball of blankets that never left his room. Crying over his friendship ruined, Keith wanted to join him. Curl next to him, not leave his side. Lance wouldn’t let him, making Keith feel alone. Going hard in training, to tire himself out enough that he didn’t need to sleep with Lance. He could just crash.

Allura tried to accompany Keith in his fits, also painfully sad to see Lance just tuck himself away for days. Guilt between the two made it awkward, they never discussed one on one their feelings for Lance. The understanding was, they both were okay with whatever was happening, just didn’t know what. Lance wasn’t exactly clear on his relationship with Allura was, Keith knew and was promoted by Lance. He was Lance’s boyfriend… but was Allura his girlfriend? 

They both wanted to talk about it, but neither knew how to approach it. It was already awkward between them, Keith being half-Galra and all. They kept to themselves in the training room, both looking at each other then looked away. Keith couldn’t blame Lance for his feelings for Allura, it’s like how can anyone not fall for her. She was a magnetic, brave, self-assured, calculated, amazing leader. Her smile warm, reminding Keith of sunflowers. So bright and full.

Her hair glittered and swayed like beams of moonlight, her voice carried into dreams. She was beautiful. Keith looked down couldn’t help the burning in his face, wondering how much Lance would be upset if Keith actually likes her a little bit too. 

Lance would kiss them both, together on the couch, they slept on the couch together at times. It was very hush when it came to Allura as if she didn’t want anyone to know her feelings for Lance were mutual. The embarrassment, of falling under Lance’s charm despite him being so annoying. He shook his head, he could relate. Lance makes you want to pull your hair out, but also want to never go a minute without him.

Kisses… it never made him jealous seeing them kiss, but he could always taste her on Lance. Enjoying the touch of both, wondering what it would be like to taste Lance on her. 

“Keith?” Allura asked softly, approaching where he had ended up standing for a while. “May I ask you a question?”

Jumping from his daze, nodding. “Is Lance alright, I know things have been weird. May I ask why?”

“Well…” Keith scratched his neck. “Has Lance told you about his feelings for Hunk?”

“Yes, he was very forward about his feelings about everyone when we first started doing this.”

“I guess they're having a pretty big fight, that ended up with Lance even slapping Hunk. Over something pretty serious, something Lance doesn’t want to talk about with me. They are best friends, Lance has been in love with him for so long, that it has him frightened of ruining it. That if Lance makes a move on his buddy, he’ll be rejected and it’s all over. So when Hunk won’t even look at him, Lance can’t even bring himself to leave his little nest- or even take a shower.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize how serious it was. I know Hunk has also been pretty on edge, giving attitude to Pidge enough for her to storm out of the kitchen. I know personally, and good communication between us in a relationship- but also in the sake of Voltron this should be solved.”

“What do you suggest? A fake emergency, forcing them to work together?” Keith rolled his eyes, gaining a glare.

“Got a better idea?” She pointed a finger at him.

“Err- eh,” Keith chewed his lip. “Not really, I just don’t like seeing Lance hurt. Like I don’t get what’s going on really, I only have heard from Lance. I have no idea how Hunk feels, he isn’t exactly happy around me right now either. For all, I know Hunk could have a big crush on Lance, like the rest of us. They two morons won’t talk to each other, to figure it out. I love Lance… just seeing him hurt over people who aren’t even with him, kinda sucks.”

“I… I understand that. You both are so much closer than I dare to go…”

“What?”

“You and Lance, boyfriends. You are actually together, it’s wonderful…”

“But isn’t he with you too? I don’t know how to really talk- or if I want to ask, what you two do.”

“You’re concerned me and Lance are having sex, aren’t you?” She chuckled, Keith looked with almost sad eyes. “Yeah… I mean I wouldn’t really care, we have tons already, I get it if he wants a break from me fucking him so often- just I want him to tell me.” Keith rubbed his arm. “If I am too much at times-”

“Keith, I can ensure you nothing of the such. In fact, our alone time is mostly in a discussion.” She smirked, Keith tilted his head. “My lips are sealed, trust. I will say you are not too much, he very very much likes it… a lot.”

Keith blushed an embarrassed smiled. “He does? That is good to hear… Now I am only more confused what your relationship to him is. Are you dating, friends?”

“I guess that should be something Lance should’ve told you,” she frowned. “Then again, I don’t know what we are. One hand we are dating, we go on dates. Mostly to talk about cute boys… like you and Hunk. We’ll snuggle with you, we’ll share kisses. I wouldn’t consider myself the girlfriend, nor do I see us there. We’re not, what you two are. I guess we’re just really good friends, that love each other, but not IN love with each other?”

“I think I get it, and I think that is actually really cool. The not putting label on it, it’s something that works for you both and works with me. I know how much he likes you, but I never feel threatened that he cares for me any less… In fact, when he talks about you… or when I uh- see you… I know exactly how he feels. Someone would be crazy to not have those feelings for you.”

Allura smiled, turning her head to hide a blush. “Are you crazy?”

“Maybe a little, I’m seeing Lance… but no, because I have those feelings for you too, so I must be fine.”

“I’m sure Lance never told you this, mostly because it made him so mad… well not really, he did his fake offended skits. I actually had my eyes on you for the longest time, I thought you were so handsome, strong, cool…” She covered her face shaking her head chuckling.

“Then you found out I was Galra, I remember…” Keith scuffed crossing his arms.

“No- I mean it threw me off for a bit, very conflicted in my feelings then. I just found out you were gay, that I would never have a chance. I didn’t see the point on pushing something that would lead to rejection and making you uncomfortable.” Allura reassured, Keith thought for a moment and started laughing. “Did Lance tell you I was gay?”

“Well no… he was more like ‘I don’t know he likes guys’,” Allura did her best Lance voice. “Well he isn’t wrong, I am kinda sexually ambiguous. I am more comfortable around men, but some chicks aren’t exactly on the ‘I will never’ list. I mean I don’t think I am gay if 10 minutes ago I was just thinking what it would be like to make out with you- I ugh!” Keith froze realizing what he just said, Allura wore a cat-like smirk.

“Oh really?” She wrapped her arms over his shoulders finding him the more flustered he got, the more entertaining. “I can see why Lance likes getting all flared up, it’s very cute.”

“I am not…” Keith pouted, trying to look anywhere.

“So tell me about this make out?”

“Well… I know what your lips taste like from Lance… I wanted to know if I could taste him on you… he kisses us both, but we don’t… kinda unspoken reason to why… it seemed like we didn’t connect- I ugh guess was like I know why Lance likes her, I think I like her too… can we kiss too? Would he be mad?” Keith rambled.

“Would he?” Allura asked Keith nodded. “I wouldn’t want to do anything without talking to him first. We have that respect, that’s why I would’ve been hurt if he was having sex with you and not telling me. He’s held that end, I owe it as a good partner to do the same. Shiro nearly contemplated murdering Lance when he thought he was cheating on me with you, not getting I am okay with you doing stuff as long as he talks to me... And he does.”

“I think I fell in love with you, Keith. You are so freaking sweet and adorable. You are the perfect partner for Lance’s heart. I can’t imagine anyone being more understanding and accepting.”

“Thanks… maybe the next time we all are together, we can ask Lance.”

“It might be a fun game, I can see him crawling to be touched. Torturing him watching us kiss.”

“Allura! Wow… that actually sounds like a lot of fun.” Keith rubbed his neck.

“I am going to go talk to Hunk if you want to go check in on the boy,” Allura added before kissing his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura tries to make amends for Hunk and Lance.  
> Keith tries to get Lance out of his current state of mind.

Keith crawled into Lance’s pillow fort of solitude. Curling next to the grumpy smelly boy. “You need a shower, Lance.”

“No,” Lance grumbled.

“Come on, you’re so smelly. Come on, we can take a bath. I’ll even put on one of those stupid mask things.” Keith nudged at him. 

“You will?” Lance looked up from his pillow with red eyes.

“Yes, but I want the hippo.” Keith smiled fondly, rubbing Lance’s greasy hair. Nodding, Lance got up crawling out of the blanket burrito around him. Stumbling into the bathroom, Keith would be happy to strip Lance if they weren’t so disgusting to touch. Stiff from sweat and dried over the last few days. He didn’t want to know how bad his boxers were, a bath was more than necessary. He felt he should hose Lance off first before getting in the water. Turning around to grab fresh towels, Lance was already sinking into the bubbles. Mewling at the bed aches, stretching his muscles. Keith stripped down, grabbing a cloth covering it in a body wash. Sitting on the edge of the tub rubbing Lance’s shoulders and arms, moan escaping his lips. “Keith…”

“Hmm?”

“You are pampering me?” Lance looked over to him confused.

“I guess so,” Keith shrugged.

“But why- you don’t like this stuff?” Lance said but melting more to the massaging being done.

“Well I love you, and I know you don’t feel good. I guess this is what couples do, they want to make the other one feel good. I don’t like seeing you like this, it’s so odd- I never felt this way for anyone, and it just been weird the last few days with you shutting everyone out.”

“I’m sorry… I’m just so sad, I can’t help it.”

“I know, and I get that way too…” There was a pause. “Allura and I have been talking.”

“Huh- ugh why?” Lance slouched down more into the water.

“Because we are worried about you, idiot. We don’t like seeing you all in the slumps over some guy-”

“It’s NOT some guy, it’s HUNK. My best friend since I was 10,” Lance shot up glaring at Keith who seemed unphased at the giant splash of water. “Besides… I don’t know if we’re even friends, let alone best friends anymore.”

“Lance it’s going to be fine.”

“How can it be? What if this was you and Shiro, Shiro refused to look at you after you hit him?”

“I’ve hit him tons of times he’s forgiven me, I am a huge pain in his ass. He loves me still, so don’t worry about Hunk.”

“But you don’t like him like that…”

“Lance.”

“I’m serious, it’s different.”

“Of course it is! I don’t know anyone in your spot Lance, do you even realize how emotionally spoiled you are? I know you have a huge heart, but maybe people are better as friends. You don’t need to date everyone at the same time.”

“What are you trying to say, Keith?” Lance spat.

“Don’t use attitude with me, I’m just saying maybe you need to let it go. Focus on being friends again before opening the door to yet another relationship, way too many to handle.”

“I can handle it…”

“Really? Because you have both me and Allura worried about you, and refuse to do anything until I bribe you. This isn’t handling things.”

“What do you know… You’re not exactly Mr. Perfect on keeping his emotions in check.” Lance glared at the bathroom wall not looking at Keith, his arms crossed. Keith didn’t respond, he growled low. “Maybe you need to stop being so selfish, have you ever considered to maybe Hunk is mad other than you hitting him?”

“He said I’m using him, and that I act like I don’t need him anymore because I have you. So I don’t know what to do with that… it’s his fault from bringing the thing up.”

“What thing?” Keith groaned. “You won’t tell me!”

“It’s not important…”

“It was enough that you slapped Hunk over it. You know what fine- This isn’t just a ‘you’ problem, this effects everyone okay. You two need to get your shit together because in case you have forgotten. We are in the middle of a space war. Who is fucking who isn’t important.” Keith got up balling his fist up. He watched Lance curled his knees to his chest. Taking a deep breath he turned back around to get in the tub with him. “Just… stop beating yourself up on this, just for now. You’re not alone okay? I’m here, so is Allura. She is even going to talk to him, get what’s going on, on his end. In the meantime, we need you to be the best boy we know you are.”

“You think I’m the best boy?”

“Well you are something at least,” Keith snarked gaining a laugh from Lance.

“Oh, thanks!” Lance splashing water at Keith.

“Oh yeah-” Keith splashed the water back. Lance quickly leaned forward to go between Keith’s legs. Keith rolled his head back against the wall, his arms on both sides of the tub. Lance coming face to face with Keith, nuzzling his nose against his. Lance went to kiss but gaining a gag from Keith. “Lance when was the last time you brushed your teeth?”

“I don’t know when I showered last.”

“I’m not kissing you until you do something about it.”

“Ughh fine mood killer.”

“Your breath is the mood killer.”

 

* * *

  
  


Allura knew what she was expecting coming into the kitchen, clanking of pans and smell of spices and the warmth against her face. “I’m busy chef needs his space,” Hunk said before even looking at her. Nearly dropping a plate of cookies seeing it was Allura. “Oh Allura, I’m sorry I didn’t know it was you.”

“What you making?” She rocked on her toes, looking curiously at what he was making. “It smells good.”

“I am trying out some ideas, I don’t know. Trying to find substitutes for things to taste like food on Earth.”

“You miss it a lot don’t you?” Allura came closer. “I know me and you haven’t had many interactions, I would like to start making an effort.”

“Have you with Keith… I think that is who needs the most of your attention.”

“Actually, in fact, we bonded really well… we have stuff- well someone in common.”

“Lance, right I get it,” Hunk clinked the bowl with the whisk. “It seems everyone has Lance in common.”

Allura was taken back by the tone Hunk portrayed. “Why does it upset you? You two are best friends. I think it goes without saying, everyone can see how hurt you both are.”

“Both?” Hunk questioned. “He doesn’t need me…”

“I don’t think that is true, I think he needs you a lot. Maybe some needs have changed over time, he needs you in a different way than before.”

“He said I was a security blanket, that he used me to get to a place on his own. He used me.”

“Maybe, but was the use out malicious intent? Was he only using you for emotional support, or was he just growing up… I don’t know what was said, but I do have little ears running around who do tell me things. It sounded like… him and Keith, have become intimate. Something Lance didn’t feel comfortable having with you both.”

“What are you trying to say?” Allura tilted her head with a smirk.

“Really Hunk, I didn’t know you could be as bad as him. Lance is having sex with Keith, he stopped sleeping with you… because he was-”

“Having sex,” Hunk paused before letting out a sigh. “I know… it can’t be unheard or seen, it’s just… I don’t know, I just wished he felt that way for me. Who can blame him, Keith is all cool… skinny… pale.”

“Hunk!” Allura gasped at the self-hate. “You think Lance is that low to consider emotions only skin deep?”

“I wouldn’t get past him, he always had a thing for the unattainable. People higher on the social scale, out of his league. I’m just surprised, he scored not only Keith… you too. It’s hard to feel unwanted. When I see someone I love, want to be with- I have a history with. Not only be with someone else but others. Plural.” Hunk explained, looking down in grief.

“I made him this gift… the day I built up the courage to ask him- to move forward. Keith, he opened the door. I just saw Lance shirtless in bed, begging for Keith. How could I ever be Keith- Lance is amazing, good looking. And he always had self-image issues around Keith! How can I be anything to him? I’m not Keith. I’m a coward, I am a giant joke. The stupid fat sidekick in a movie. Lance is Robin Hood, I’m Little John.” Allura listened to him, before grabbing his face with both her hands, shaking her head.

“You stop that. You are handsome, brave, intelligent. There’s a lot of things you are, that Keith isn’t. Believe me, Lance does want you. He loves you. He’s just afraid of losing you- taking that next step, after the history together. It’s scary, who wouldn’t be nervous. This isn’t about me or Keith, we all love Lance. I wouldn’t call us dating, as we just go on dates… sure there are few moments shared. I know Lance wants you, don’t doubt yourself. Regardless of him, don’t try or be someone you’re not. You are Hunk, it’s why we love you. If Lance didn’t like you, for you. Then you deserve better. Alright?” Allura shook him up a little, before hugging him. “Would you mind teaching me some treats?”

“Of course, and thank you… For everything Allura. You’re such a natural leader, you know. I don’t know what the universe would do without you. Or me, ha.” Hunk rubbed the back of his neck nervously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amends. Sex. The future. The story comes to a close.

“Just shut up, and trust me,” Keith said pulling Lance along the halls towards the kitchen. Lance grumbling from behind, wanting to just sleep in more. “No way. You gotta take this head on.”

“Fine- But what do I even say, do?” Lance whined.

“You’ll figure it out, he’s your best friend after all. Fuck I love the guy too, I don’t want you both moodier than me.” Keith joked pushing Lance into the kitchen. A frazzled Allura sat on the counter, her arms over Hunk. Hunk looked to be a deer in headlights, Lance wearing a similar expression. The two previously in the kitchen, were clearly locked at the lip when Lance and Keith barged in.

“Oh, Lance!” Allura squeaked picking up a wooden spoon with dough. “We’re baking cookies!” Hunk kept his head low, unsure of what to say or do. Lance finally shook from his shock moving towards the counter to lean against it. A cocky grin raised a brow. “Oh, I can see that.” He scuffed.

“Lance I…” Hunk stumbled before Lance grabbed his chin. Looking deep into his eyes, Hunk felt like waves of the ocean hit him. Feeling the waves that he and Lance played in on summer vacations. Feeling the warmth of the Cuban sun, fingers, and toes in the sand. The way Lance’s eyes glimmered like the trinkets in the shops. How sun hit his eyes just right, how the lighting in this room does.

“Lance…”

“Shh, hey man.” Lance smiled getting closer, bumping against Allura’s leg as he pressed closer to Hunk. “I need you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah of course… I am just scared… that if you didn’t like me, the way I wanted. You’d not want to be my friend anymore. I can’t lose you- the risk.”

“You’ve always been reckless, Lance.” Hunk scuffed, before Lance, nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, that is true. Hunk… I want to be more than best buds, I want to be able to express my physical attraction for you. Show through touch what you mean to me. How I want to make love to you…” Lance confessed Hunk felt air suck out of his body.

“But what about-” looking to Keith and Allura, who watched with curious smiles. Keith stepped forward from the door, moving to the other side. His hand pressed on Allura’s thigh, his other on Hunk’s shoulder. “We’re okay with it. We want you and Lance to be happy, that’s what love is about.”

“But doesn’t it hurt you, seeing him with someone else?”

“No, not really. I know my feelings, and Lance’s in return for me. I don’t have doubts, and I don’t feel the need to cling onto him. It’s not what works for us… With Allura, it’s also different. They do stuff, I and Lance don’t. I don’t really care for spa masks, and doing my nails. Talking about latest trends… Lance has special people, people who love him in return… If you were with him, would you be upset that he was with us as well?”

Hunk paused to think about Keith’s words, frankly, no. He wouldn’t mind in the slightest, in fact, overjoyed to be part of Lance’s little love circle. Knowing- well kissing Allura. He understood more how it all worked between them. It was something he was unfamiliar with, but he wanted to try. He felt confident, to say something if it didn’t feel right to him.

“No, I… I would like him to be with you both still.” Hunk said before Lance pulled him closer. Taking him to the lips, feeling the softness of Lance. It felt unreal, emotions bursting. Something he wanted for so long, he thought it would never happen. Lance’s arms over his shoulders, Hunk stepped away from Allura to place his hands on Lance’s waist. A gasp, came from Lance’s lips. Lance pulled away, sucking on his own lip. “Are you only… into me?” He asked Hunk was too star gazed to understand what he meant. Keith tilted his head towards him. “Or would this be a little too much?” Keith asked low, gruff. Hunk could see Lance nearly falling apart at the voice, he was too. “Maybe only a little,” Hunk replied sheepishly.

“It’s okay,” Keith smiled. “We only want it to be cool between us.”

“How about those cookies?” Lance asked, gaining a nod from Allura. She was very pleased with the scene in front of her. Lance winked at her, both giving each other silent cues. “What?” Hunk looked at them, who burst into laughter.

“Lance is making fun of me.”

“She thinks, the three of us is hot. She’s watching.”

“Don’t say it like that, it sounds creepy.” Allura smacked him, before turning to Keith. She pointed the spoon at him. “You.”

“What?” Keith tilted his head looking at her, with his brows knitted.

“I’ve heard things…” She looked over to Lance. “I’m impressed.”

“Allura,” Lance squeaked gaining a look from both the boys.

“What things?” Keith asked.

“What did you say, hashtag wrecked?” Allura teased Lance.

“Alright, calm down princess. Let’s bake these cookies.” Lance said, trying to break the bundle apart for some air. There was so much sexual tension in the air, so much bursting at the seams. “Fuck the cookies,” Hunk said gaining Lance’s attention.

“Fuck me,” Lance replied, Hunk grabbed him pushing him back to the counter opposite of Allura. There was a loud clattering of dishes, as Lance and Hunk locked together. His legs wrapped around Hunk, moaning against. There was another mouth on Lance before he could think, knowing the taste so well. “Keith…” He hummed, being kissed now on both sides of his neck. Barely able to open his eyes, falling into the bliss. Only able to make brief eye contact with Allura, who was smiling giving him finger guns. Keith mewled in Lance’s ear, it took him a moment to register. Taking Keith, to repeat himself. “How do you want it?”

“God, I don’t know… No way I can take you both. I wouldn’t be able to walk for a week, and not from pleasure.” Lance stated, trying to think through the touching. “You fine taking seconds?” Lance asked his boyfriend, making eye contact to ensure he was okay. Keith paused and looked up to Hunk. “Yeah, I… wow, the idea is so hot.” Keith’s face was bright red, imagining filling Lance’s hole that was already spent. He felt flustered, it was kinky, to say the least. “Yeah baby, I want seconds… but mind if I blow you, while Hunk gets his time with you.”

“God you spoil me,” Lance rolled his head back with a giant grin. 

“Yeah, don’t get used to it,” Keith said, grabbing a nice handful of Lance’s ass. Allura quickly ran out of the room, as Keith unzipped Lance’s jeans. Hunk looked nervous. “What should I do?” He asked.

“I want you to take that thick cock-”

“I mean I get it,” Hunk blushed. “I’m nervous, I haven’t done this you know.”

“Relax,” Keith held a nice smile towards him. “Let’s take it your space. I can even prep Lance if that helps.”

“Ugh, yeah. I can see what you’re doing,” Hunk nodded. Stepping back, as he watched Lance and Keith keep intense eye contact together. Sliding Lance’s jeans off, rubbing Lance’s groin making him bite his lip. He pulled Lance off the counter, turning him to push his chest down to it. He teased the edge of Lance’s boxer briefs, pushing his thumb into his ass through the fabric. “Don’t tease me!” Lance whined, Keith smirked pushing his hair back and looking over to Hunk. “Who said I was only teasing you?” Keith tried to act cocky, and wink at Hunk. He might be also sorta just crazy for Lance- but he wanted Hunk to be interested in him as well. Knowing he’ll never be what Hunk is to Lance and vice versa. He wanted that connection with Hunk though, maybe showing interest he’ll get it in return. “Careful…” Lance breathed. “Hunk might have to fuck you too.”

“I wouldn’t say no to that,” Keith grinned, pushing his own pants down. Rubbing his clothed cock against Lance’s ass. “You- You wouldn’t?” Hunk asked, biting his lip. Nervous but getting excited.

“Hunk, I’m trying to flirt with you. I want you to fuck me too,” Keith said pushing Lance harder making him grunt. “Keith…” Lance whined. “Why are you stalling?”

“Allura went to grab us lube,” Keith calmly rubbed Lance’s soft short locks. He hummed happily. “Oh okay.” A moment later she returned, looking very excited for her show. Exchanging a passionate look to Keith.

“Lance would you be alright with me and Keith, kissing or touching?” She asked Lance looked over his shoulder. “I don’t want people to feel like they need to get permission from me… You all are able to make your own relationships without me being in the middle. I mean I like it, but I don’t want to feel like some sex cult leader.” He gained laughs from the three.

“Lance, we ask because we respect you and the relationships with us. We don’t want to do anything that hurts you, just like you are with us.” Allura responded, Lance still looked uneasy.

“You and Keith aren’t going to break it off with me, and run away together?” Lance asked in his unsure, insecure voice. Keith kissed his cheek, shaking his head. “I am like really sure I’m into guys, I guess I kinda want to experiment with Allura, we’re both kinda curious. You like both of us, what if there’s something that we like with each other.”

“As long as you don’t try to make me jealous.”

“Oh that’s not fun,” Keith said in a playful tone. Lowering his underwear, lubing his fingers. Hunk watched as Keith pushed in the first, Lance covered his face with his arms. “Are you okay?” Hunk asked him, Lance nodded.

“Yeah… I just, there are 3 pairs of eyes on my asshole.” Lance groaned. “It feels weird.”

“If you want to stop,” Keith suggested, but Lance shook his head. “No there is so much tension, I don’t think we could make it to the bedroom.”

“Okay then,” Keith pushed in another gaining a gasp from Lance. It didn’t take long before scissoring between two, pushing in a third. Lance’s legs shook, his dick rising hard to the occasion. Lance mewled against the counter, usually, three fingers were for them. Guess Hunk had more girth, Keith worked four, curling in a come heather motion. Lance became more and more vocal as it went. Keith pulled his fingers out, walking over to Hunk. “Look if it feels too weird, don’t force yourself. Lance isn’t all about sex, he likes dates too.”

“I think I am okay, Keith… are you okay?” Hunk replied, gaining a nod from Keith. “Yeah, I think it’s hot, but you two are like… really close. I don’t kow if me and Allura being here, ruin it.”

“Nothing can ruin being close to Lance,” Hunk said. Keith patted his shoulder. “Go get him, tiger.” Hunk walked over to Lance breathing heavily on the counter. He leaned up, looking over at Hunk. 

“Hey,” Lance smiled softly.

“Hey.”

“We’re doing this.”

“Yeah…”

“Just push-” Lance stopped his words feeling Hunk’s fingers inside him. Even with Keith prepping, Hunk wanted to get a feel first. Before rubbing himself with lube, lining up against Lance. There was a moment of pure silence. Everyone in the room, harboring a heavy breath. Lance breaking the silence with a whimpering grunt, as Hunk inched inside him. “Fuck…” He breathed. The pull coming out was long and went back. “Oof!”

In minutes there was a pace, Lance’s hands braced on the counter moaning for it. “I need you, I need you!” Lance cried Hunk’s hands on his slender waist. Rocking him into the drawers, Lance’s mouth gaping open. It felt like it was only them, Allura and Keith sharing cookie dough from behind.

“Would this be, ‘right in front of my salad’ vine?” Allura asked Keith, who shrugged. “Only cookie dough.”

“Yeah, but I’m enjoying the show.”

“Oh me too, they both got great bums.”

“Yeah sure do,” Keith and Allura snickered playfully. Lance was shaking under Hunk, who held him tight, there was love and care there. “Keith…” Hunk groaned, pulling Lance back from the counter. Keith had a finger in his mouth, turning to look at the gasping Lance. Hunk holding his waist, and one hand up. Keith looked up and down, Lance squirming as his hard leaking dick. He bit his lip, climbing down to go to his knees. Slowly licking a stride up Lance’s dick. Lance screamed, Allura quickly jumped off the counter to cover his mouth. “Shush, someone might hear you.” Looking at her, behind teary eyes. “We’ll take care of you, just be quiet.”

“He can’t do that,” Keith said before taking Lance fully. Lance moaned against her hand, her hands held his face to kiss him. He was overwhelmed with his heart racing. His boyfriend, his best friend, his princess… just on him, making him feel wanted. Something he feared, and still feared of never having.

Remembering the fountain with Keith, unable to break away when they kissed. How fast they got to the castle to have sex. He worried maybe Lance rushed so quickly, but damn being without them for so long, felt like misery. If it worked, felt right. Sex on the first date can’t be that bad- and when it’s not the first meet. He knows them, a history, the tension, the love. He wasn’t going to last long at all, hearing a muffled choke from Keith. Pushing his thumbs into Lance’s thighs, because he came without warning. Keith didn’t pull off, except, he sunk lower licking the underside of Hunk’s dick who was pulsating. Hunk moaned, not used to the sensation of any of this. He came inside Lance, pulling out almost as soon as he did. Cum dripping down his thighs. He breathed heavy on Lance’s shoulder, being the only thing keeping Lance upwards. Lance’s eyes rolled back, his legs like jello trying to fall to the floor.

“You wanted Keith inside you too, right?” Hunk asked looking down at Keith who pulled away to wipe his mouth. Allura seemed to also be really in the moment, rubbing Lance’s cock to get back up again. There was some moving around, Hunk felt like he needed to just rest. Get the chance to watch, or so he thought he was. Keith looked him up and down. “Are you going to fuck me?”

 

* * *

 

This is how Shiro finds them, a naked mess on the floor. Nearly all passed out or so spent they couldn’t move. He was stunned by the site, not sure to leave or demand an explanation. Allura’s legs around Lance, his face buried in her breasts. Keith’s arms wrapped around him, not an inch separate… Shiro could guess something wasn’t pulled out. Not wanting to think about it. Hunk’s loving arms around them all. Their bodies caked in dried cookie dough, dishes, and items spread across counters and floors. 

There was going to be a talk for sure.

 

Lance shared the night with Keith, he spent most nights with Keith. Though he and Hunk didn’t share the talk yet, Keith was Lance’s boyfriend. Lance made it clear afterward, that was who Keith was to him… he wasn’t looking for plural. It wasn’t just Allura who didn’t place the girlfriend label, Lance didn’t put it either. Though these discussions were tended to be planned over time. Hunk shared insecurity, but he also felt a weight lifted. He didn’t need Lance to sleep with him. He didn’t need Lance as his security blanket.

A few nights passed, Lance did share the bed with him. They would play video games, make out one on one, go to bed cuddling. A few more days passed, they went on dates. Lance wanted Hunk to be special because he was. It became almost routine, earlier in the week he shared most of his time with Allura, middle of the week he was closer to Hunk, weekends were very Keith centric. Though they all tended to cross over and blend.

Hunk slept with Allura, being loved by her was amazing. She took care of him, neither needed to mention Lance. Lance not only didn’t want them to, but they were able to have relationships besides him. Lance was a ball of love, and people around him. 

Things also didn’t work out, Keith and Allura tried to be intimate. Keith couldn’t get into it, he felt love for her- but he couldn’t get hard unless Hunk or Lance were also involved. Some nights, it was just Keith, Hunk, and Allura. Lance spent time by himself because it was something he needed as well, learning to cope with silence and not being social. Expanding his skills, to not need people so much. Not rely on anyone to support him. It was good to have, but one can’t be emotionally spoiled, especially in the work they do. Risks and dangers may happen, so Lance prepared himself.

Some nights they all shared a room together, amazing foursomes, or no sex at all. Nights could be unpredictable. Even when Lance spent most nights with Keith, someone everyone realized Lance needed most. No one couldn’t agree with the choices and decisions in place. Keith and Lance were deeply in love, Hunk could see when they returned to Earth. If everything fell apart between the four of them. If they found other people, Lance and Keith would be together. Hunk was happy to be part of Lance’s story, to be in his heart. Always his best friend, his lover, his partner.

He didn’t doubt any love between each other, looking over to Lance on the couch. Keith laying in Lance’s lap petting his long unruly locks. Lance smiles at Hunk. “I love you, my partner.”


End file.
